gangweedfandomcom-20200213-history
GamingBlur
Once felled by Jack, the resurrected man is on a journey for spiritual peace. GamingBlur (nicknamed by most as Blur) is a stupid dumbass cheating motherfucker and I hate him. He attacks similarly to no one because he is a stupid piece of shit and his weakness is calling him rude names because that's all you have time to do before he goes offline for 6 hours. His icon can occasionally change from Do Not Disturb to Online to throw people off-guard. Once he gets tired/sad, he'll shove a Mario 3 cartridge up his ass and turn into Ultra Instinct GamingBlur from DragonBall Super Episode 8453 and spam the chat, making it harder to have a normal conversation. During this short time, he'll stop spamming, apologize, and tell you he vapes. Often considered the "wholesome" class clown, he has presented an unprecedented amount of power, but rarely acts upon it to its fullest potential. His various obsessions comprise of Mario, Persona, Kaiji, Spider-Man, and the color Green, often shilling each of them on numerous occasions much like Cti and Azure Striker Gunvolt. Blur dies of Ligma in chapter 99999999999 but gets revived immediately after because of his immunity. Abilities and Powers Ultimate Survivor - Despite the numerous cursed things that he is presented to, Blur has the ability to adapt and embrace them. Few have been able to match his speed in adopting new styles of combat and torture. It was briefly increased in power during chapters 80-89 but then returned to normal after a sparring match with Neonhilism. His redemption arc and humbleness in chapter 438 has allowed him to return to the augmented form of this permanently, vastly stronger than before. Spider-Sense - Blur's affinity for the webhead has caused him to inherit some of his powers due to when his Ultimate Survivor ability got augmented around the time of Spider-Man PS4's release. These powers disappeared once his Ultimate Survivor returned to normal, except for Spider-Sense, which was shown off as the deciding factor for his victory against Epic Gamer in chapter 103 along with the explanation for his escape from mind control. Unfortunately, he never obtained the rest of the spider powers again after reobtaining the upgraded Ultimate Survivor. "I'm Blue If I Was Green I Would Die" - His obsession with the color green caused him to absorb the powers of it (kinda like the Green Lantern but not). It acts as the source of his physical and mental fortitude. This too had a vast increase during chapter 438, both due to incredible training and the end of his redemption arc. The Dagger Emoji - Blur's main weapon. Although the dagger looks plain, it is fused with his absorbed powers of green, and he aims to make it a framework for a sword similar to Kuwabara's Dimensional and Trial Sword from Yu Yu Hakusho, only the colors are, of course, various shades of green. Saiyan DNA - Due to his time spent with DragonBall, he has trace amounts of Saiyan DNA which he uses to full effect in the form of Zenkai Boosts. Despite this, he will still commonly claim to have closer relations to Namekians and Earthlings rather than Saiyans.